Sorry
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Il ne la connaissait que peu. Elle était morte. Mais elle lui manquait. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour la revoir, cette humaine. Et il en avait le pouvoir, lui, l'ange. Se passe dans la saison 5!


**Bonjour tout le monde! Encore un nouvel OS qui arrive. J'en avais eu l'idée il n'y a pas longtemps, en faisant un petit jeu. Je devais lister 12 personnages d'une série et répondre à une série de questions. Je suis tombée sur Castiel et un autre personnage, et dans la question, je devais trouver un résumé de 20 mots pour une fic! Et puis j'ai eu l'envie de faire ladite fic^^ Je pense que vous deviez savoir d'où venait cette idée! **

**J'ai préféré laissé le 2nd personnage en spoiler, pour ne pas trop en dire! Vous aurez la surprise donc!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Cet OS se passe dans la saison 5, après le 5x10. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture (:**

* * *

Castiel marchait tranquillement dans l'un des Paradis qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Cette fois ce n'était pas le jardin de ce gentil homme de 53 ans, c'était un autre jardin. Un jardin de France. L'ange se trouvait en fait dans le Paradis de Louis XIV. Au-delà du château de Versailles où régnait la luxure, le souvenir du jardin royal de promenade continuait d'exister dans l'esprit du défunt monarque.

L'ange s'y promena, il se sentait reposé et en paix quand il arpentait les jardins des autres. Il devait avoir des affinités avec la beauté des fleurs et des arbres vivant sur la planète bleue. D'ailleurs, pourquoi surnommer Terre la planète bleue ? Vue du Paradis, cette belle planète était verte, marron ET bleue ! Tout en y songeant, Castiel continua sa marche. Il était seul, tous les habitants de ce nid paradisiaque étaient dans l'imposant château. Il n'y avait aucun souffle de vent cependant...sans doute le vent ne plaisait-il pas aux autres anges, car le vent était un des symboles de l'humanité. Peut être que ses frères et sœurs ne désiraient pas se faire confondre avec les humains, peut être qu'ils n'admettaient pas le vent au Paradis pour ça...

Castiel repensa à sa dernière visite sur Terre : il s'était fait capturé par le plus puissant des démons, celui-là même qui était son frère : Lucifer. L'ange Déchu était revenu de l'Enfer pour provoquer l'Apocalypse. Durant sa dernière visite, Castiel n'avait pas pu utiliser toute sa Grâce divine. Certains de ses dons célestes lui avaient été retirés pour le punir. De ce fait, il n'avait pas pu tuer Lucifer, ni le stopper, ni même stopper Meg. Et le pire, il n'avait pas pu sauver Ellen et Jo, les amies des frères Winchester.

Les deux pauvres malheureuses...il les avait laissé mourir sans rien faire. Mais il savait aussi que les deux Harvelle avaient trouvé le repos au Paradis. Peut être devrait-il aller les voir, leur parler, leur dire qu'il était...désolé ? Bien que ce mot fût étrange sur le coup pour lui, sa décision fut vite prise. Il avait accès à une partie du Paradis, alors autant en profiter pour rendre visite à des connaissances !

Castiel disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes, et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard dans un autre Paradis. Ou les portes du Paradis plutôt. Chaque nouvelle âme se trouvait ici en attendant qu'un serviteur de Dieu vienne le chercher. Personne ne restait plus de quelques minutes, heureusement ! Les portes du Paradis prenaient la forme d'un des souvenirs de l'âme en paix. Ici, cette porte n'était ni le bar d'Ellen, dans lequel Castiel n'était jamais allé d'ailleurs, ni la maison de Bobby. Non, c'était juste une maison. Délabrée. Peut être s'était-il trompé de Paradis ?

-Castiel ? demanda alors une voix tremblante.

Le Castiel en question se retourna, cherchant la voix. Sa propriétaire s'était cachée, ce qui n'empêcha pourtant pas l'ange de se diriger vers un endroit en particulier. Il se rapprochait de l'âme.

-Mme Harvelle ?

-Ca dépend ! Es-tu vraiment Castiel ?

-Oui, je suis bien...Castiel, répondit-il en penchant la tête.

Pourquoi lui demander s'il était bien lui ? En parlant et en se posant cette question, l'ange essaya de rassurer l'âme. Savait-elle où elle était, ou croyait-elle juste rêver ? Ou cauchemarder ?

-N'ayez pas peur, Mme Harvelle, il ne vous arrivera rien.

-Ca c'est toi qui le dis ! Tu es peut être un polymorphe qui essaye de me duper !

-Je ne suis pas un polymorphe. C'est bien moi, l'ange Castiel. Sortez du noir, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il doucement tout en continuant sa marche vers l'ombre.

-Vaut mieux pas que tu m'vois, p'tit gars ! J'ai eu un léger...accident.

-Je suis désolé. Si vous voulez rester dans l'ombre le temps que nous parlions, alors j'accepte. Dîtes-moi quels sont vos derniers souvenirs, Mme Harvelle.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Je ne suis pas amnésique ! se défendit Ellen.

-Je le sais, n'ayez crainte, mais répondez juste à mes questions s'il vous plaît.

-Si tu insistes...je me souviens d'une explosion.

- Dîtes-m'en plus.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'étais avec toi, Sam, Dean et Jo, on a dû se séparer, et ensuite je me souviens d'une explosion.

Castiel, qui allait toujours vers Ellen pour la voir en écoutant attentivement, eut soudain une tête triste. Coupable. L'âme qui se cachait de lui n'avait donc pas tous ses souvenirs.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, p'tit gars ? T'as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Oui...Ellen, êtes-vous sûre de vous souvenir d'absolument tout ?

-Evidemment, quelle question !

-Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

-Non, je n'en ai aucune idée à vrai dire. Où suis-je ? C'est toi qui m'as emmené à l'abri ?

-Non, malheureusement. Vous êtes au Paradis.

-D'accord, joli...Paradis. Comment je fais pour repartir botter le cul de Lucifer ?

-Ellen, vous ne comprenez pas ? demanda alors Castiel, étant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais comprendre ? s'inquiéta la femme.

-Ellen, vous êtes morte.

La femme sortir alors de l'ombre en trompe, allant vite près de lange. Son regard exprimait de l'incompréhension totale. Castiel observa l'âme dont la mémoire faisait défaut. Elle avait de nombreuses brûlures sur le corps. Il devina que c'était la mort violente d'Ellen qui avait causé cela. Une marque de son calvaire.

-Comment ça je suis morte ?! Tu te fiches de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Revois ton humour, p'tit gars !

-Ce n'est pas...de l'humour. Je vais vous soigner. Vous allez vous souvenir.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Castiel posa deux doigts sur le front moite de l'âme. Quelques secondes passèrent. Les plaies sur le corps d'Ellen disparurent, alors qu'elle retrouvait ses souvenirs.

-Oh mon dieu Castiel ! gémit-elle, se rappelant de tout et manquant de s'écraser sur le sol.

-Il vous a accordé le salut, c'est vrai, dit l'ange, soutenant son amie.

-Attends, où est Jo ?! Et les deux autres ?! Et les toutous de l'Enfer ?!

-Jo repose aussi au Paradis. Je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Les frères Winchester sont en vie, malgré que Lucifer ait essayé de les neutraliser, quant aux chiens de l'Enfer, vous les avez renvoyés dans leur demeure.

-Ca au moins c'est une bonne nouvelle...qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, maintenant que j'ai passé l'arme à gauche ? soupira-t-elle, soucieuse d'être morte...

-Vous avez toujours votre arme ! fronça les sourcils Castiel, alors qu'il penchait une nouvelle fois sa tête sur le côté, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Euh...c'est une expression, tête d'ange...Dean et Sam te diront ce que ça veut dire. Tu me dis où je suis censée aller ?

-Oui, je vais vous conduire dans votre Paradis. Après cela, vous serez en paix.

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne te sens pas bien, réfléchit Ellen, suivant Castiel. C'est plutôt à moi de me sentir mal, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je...je suis responsable de votre mort et de celle de votre fille, avoua l'ange, refusant de regarder son amie dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me dis là ?! Tu avais vu toutes les faucheuses, tu ne pouvais pas rester avec nous en sachant qu'il y avait un plus gros problème !

-Mais je suis tombé dans le piège de Lucifer et j'ai laissé Meg vous tuer vous et Jo ! Vous ne méritiez pas de mourir, Sam et Dean ont mal...

-Ces deux couillons...tu veux me rendre un service, p'tit gars ? La prochaine fois que tu les vois, donne leur une bonne leçon ! Ils auraient pu empêcher le Diable de commettre une autre erreur !

-Il s'est avéré que le Colt n'a pas pu tuer Lucifer. C'est un...c'était un Archange.

-Je suis sûre que c'est ce Crowley qui vous a menti ! C'est un démon après tout.

-Non Ellen, Crowley n'a pas menti aux frères. Lucifer est plus puissant qu'auparavant. L'Apocalypse risque...

-Je t'apprécie beaucoup Castiel, tu le sais, mais si tu termines ta phrase alors que je viens d'apprendre que je suis morte, je te promets de t'arracher chacune de tes plumes ! menaça vivement Ellen.

L'ange préféra se taire, et baissa la tête, consentant enfin à s'arrêter. Malgré sa tristesse, les paroles de l'humaine lui redonnèrent un peu de joie. Peut être n'était-ce pas l'intention de l'âme, car elle avait l'air grave dans ses paroles, mais Castiel avait senti comme une petite pointe de...il ne sut quoi...une émotion typiquement humaine qui devait vouloir exprimer de l'ironie ?

-Au fait, tu n'étais pas censé ne plus avoir accès au Paradis ? finit par interroger la mère Harvelle, se souvenant d'un détail : à sa dernière rencontre avec l'ange, ce dernier n'avait plus beaucoup de pouvoirs.

-Il s'est avéré que mes frères et sœurs m'ont laissé l'accès à certaines parties de notre maison. Ils ont dû vouloir que je vienne vous voir.

-Les anges...ils ne sont pas nets ! Mais du moment qu'ils me laissent tranquilles maintenant...Castiel ? Pourrais-je te poser une question ?

-Faîtes, Ellen. Je vous écoute.

-Est-ce que je peux revoir ma petite Jo ?

-Je...je ne sais pas si ça sera possible. Il est possible que Jo soit trop loin de vous, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'on vous laissera cohabiter avec elle.

-Cohabiter ?! fit-elle, ne comprenant pas.

-Vous comprendrez mieux plus tard. Je dois y aller, Mme Harvelle. Votre Paradis vous attend dès que vous franchirez ce pont, indiqua Castiel.

Ellen acquiesça simplement. Elle était trop déroutée pour vraiment parler. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était que Jo allait venir la voir. Elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps sans sa petite fille. Elles étaient mortes ensemble, dans les bras de l'autre, alors ça n'allait pas être les anges qui allaient l'empêcher de retrouver son intrépide fille de plus de 20 ans ! Mais avant de franchir le pont, la femme jeta un œil à Castiel. Ce dernier semblait avoir quelque chose sur le cœur.

-Castiel ? T'as un truc à dire avant que je ne parte ?

-Je...oui...Ellen, je suis désolé. Je réparerais mes erreurs. J'aiderais Dean et Sam à stopper l'Apocalypse. Vous allez me manquer.

* * *

**J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. C'est la 1ère fois que j'utilise Ellen Harvelle donc j'espère avoir rendu son caractère à peu près fidèle à celui de la série! Elle me manque...même si je ne la connaissais pas trop moi aussi! Les reviews sont fortement appréciées :p**


End file.
